roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
AK74
}} The AK74 is a Russian Assault Rifle. It is unlocked at rank 74, or it can be bought with credits. History The AK74 (Russian: A'''втомат '''Kалашникова образца 19'74' года or "Kalashnikov Automatic Rifle, Model 1974") is an Assault Rifle developed in the early 1970s by Mikhail Kalashnikov. It was designed to replace the older AKM. The AK74 was designed to use the newer intermediate-caliber, high-velocity 5.45x39mm cartridge. This cartridge offered soldiers the ability to carry more ammunition for the same weight, higher velocity and better wounding ballistics compared to the older 7.62x39mm round, the same advantages of the 5.56x45mm NATO round over the 7.62x51mm NATO round. Compared to the AKM, it had better effective range, firing accuracy and reliability. Design-wise, the AK74 is essentially an AKM modified to use the 5.45x39mm cartridge instead of the 7.62x39mm, but also features various improvements and upgrades. It fires faster, as well as having a modified muzzle brake, a new buttstock, handguard and gas cylinder. The AKM and the AK74 share approximately 50% of the same parts. They are mostly composed of springs, screws, pins and etc. In-Game ''General Information The AK74 is a fairly average assault rifle, sporting well-rounded statistics. It sports high damage up close, with a three-shot kill (3SK)—much like the AK47 and AKM—however, unlike the aforementioned weapons, the AK74 has lower minimum damage, becoming a 5SK at longer ranges. It also notably lacks a 2SK to the head up close, which the aforementioned AK variants possess. Range is below-average for its class, having a very short distance between the range values, resulting in a steep damage drop-off rate. Rate of fire (RoF) is below-average for an assault rifle, at 650 RPM. Muzzle velocity is on par with other assault rifles, at 2500 studs per second. Given the higher maximum damage, the AK74 boasts a fairly good time to kill (TTK) up close, albeit it has a slightly below-average TTK at longer ranges compared to faster-firing assault rifles. However, it outperforms the likes of weapons such as the SCAR-L. Magazine capacity is standard for an assault rifle, at 30+1 rounds. Reload times are fairly average, taking 2.5 seconds for a tactical reload and a lengthier 3.3 seconds for an empty reload. Ammuntion consumption rate is fairly low, given the lower RoF and that ammunition type is quite common, being able to replenish its ammunition supply from assault rifles, carbines and weapons chambered in the 5.45x39mm round. The recoil of the AK74 is quite low, having minimal recoil after every round, and overall recoil being generally mild. Vertical recoil and muzzle climb is generally low and controllable, whereas horizontal recoil is more present but can be mitigated with a Compensator. Camera kick is fairly mild as well. Usage & Tactics The AK74, compared to other weapons of its class, is able to perform well in close-quarters-combat (CQC) but also performs comfortably at longer ranges given its controllability and versatility, Compared to the higher-powered AKs, the AKM and AK47 have better damage retention at longer ranges—a 4SK at longer distances—as well as being able to perform a 2SK with headshots in CQC. However, the AK74 makes up for this by having a slightly better RoF, much better muzzle velocity and much lower recoil. Hitting targets at longer ranges is generally easier to do with the AK74, being able to fire in bursts at longer ranges more accurately than the high-damage AKs. Compared to the faster firing AK12 which also has less recoil overall, the AK74 remains more powerful than the AK12 up close and is still fairly easy to control. The AK74 is an all-rounded assault rifle, being able to perform fairly well in most situations. It has a good TTK up close which makes it more competitive against faster firing weapons and has low recoil, making it easier to stay on target during engagements and improve the likelihood of hitting said target. This means the user can customize the weapon to their liking, given its versatility in the field. Any given optic can work on the AK74, although high-magnification optics such as the VCOG 6x Scope are less effective, given they increase visual recoil and are more suited to weapons that have better damage at longer distances such as designated marksman rifles. Optics which provide a middle-ground magnification level such as the Pilad 3, PK-A, Kobra Sight or Coyote Sight work well with the AK74 given their usability in most engagement scenarios, although a user can choose their preferred optic if they wish. In terms of barrel attachments, the AK74 can accomodate most options well. A good choice in making the AK74's recoil even more controllable is the compensator, which greatly reduces the horizontal recoil of the weapon. If contempt with the recoil, a Flash Hider can be effective given that, like most Kalashnikov rifles, the AK74 suffers from a large degree of muzzle flash, which makes it hard to aim or to track an enemy at medium range and beyond. However, the AK74 also works well with a suppressor given the smaller penalty to its range compared to other assault rifles and minimal penalty to damage when compared to the higher-powered AKs. For underbarrel attachments, a grip helps greatly in reducing the recoil. The Angled Grip is an effective attachment as it helps mitigate overall recoil. Other options such as the Folding Grip, which helps remove camera recoil or the Stubby Grip, which mitigates gun kick, are also beneficial, however, this is subject to one's abilties and preferences in terms of recoil control. As for an auxilliary attachment, the hipfire benefits provided by the addition of a Laser are quite useful, although others may be inclined to choose something else such as Armor Piercing or Hollow Points for more damage in certain scenarios. Like before, this is subject to a user's preference, as most options provide some degree of benefit on the AK74. Conclusion The AK74 is a fairly generic weapon which can be used in most circumstances. The weapon is a jack-of-all-trades rifle which does not require very much skill to master, however, this also means it lacks specialization or has a specific advantge over other options. It is comparable to the likes of the SCAR-L and AK12, but with better CQC damage. '''Pros & Cons' Pros: * Good 3SK range—up to 72 studs. * User friendly—fits generic play style. * Low, controllable recoil. * Clean iron sights. * Good TTK in CQC. Cons: * High amount of muzzle flash. * Very quick damage drop-off. * Below-average RoF for its class. * Slightly below-average TTK at longer ranges. Trivia * Interestingly, the original AK74 model in-game had a clubfoot stock, usually reserved for the RPK and its variants. * The AK74 features a smooth top cover, which is an upgrade for the AK74. The feature is original developed for the AK74M series and compatible to older AK74. * The AK74 in game is the AK74N variant, which has an side rail to attach optical mount. * Interestingly, the AK74 is unlocked alongside another gun at rank 74, the MP5/10. ** This makes rank 74 one of the few ranks where the player unlocks multiple weapons in one rank up. (Without counting the starter weapons at rank 0.) * The AK74 was first revealed at a testing place where it lacked a receiver as it was made of a mesh that had to be first accepted by ROBLOX. * Both the AK74 and the AKM have changed models. * Interestingly, in real life, the AK74 is heavier than the AKM when empty, but lighter when loaded. This is likely to the 74 being slightly longer, but having a lighter cartridge and magazine. References Category:Weaponry Category:Primary Weapons Category:Assault Rifles Category:Kalashnikov Family